Deadeye
| mindmg = 135 | maxdmg = 184 | uv = 1 | hp = 175 | bravery = 20 | defense = 55 | offense = 88 | range = 1-5 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | ammo = 2 | crit = 25% Base, 70% vs. Soldiers | notes = }} Overview The Deadeye is a promotional unit released on 3/9/13. Costing 80 this unit has the raw hitting power to take down most infantry units in 1 or 2 shots. It surpasses the Assassinater by far, dealing a heavy 134-184 damage at rank 1 compared to the Assasinater's 108-132. It also has a whopping critical hit rate vs soldiers, 70%, compared to the Assassinater's 55%. Available to level 45 players, this unit would be a very welcome addition to players armies. It is also the first trainable Sniper Unit to have limited ammo and 2 of his attacks have a range of 1-5 (instead of 1-4 for most other snipers). Snipers are generally useless for high leveled players, because they become unused and are extremely fragile if not covered by a blocking unit. Attack Modified Rifle= | mindmg = 136 | maxdmg = 184 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 3 | crit = 25%, 70% vs. Soldiers | notes = | damage1 = | baseoffense = 88 }} | mindmg = 136 | maxdmg = 184 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-4 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | crit = 50% | effects = | cost = | notes = | damage1 = | baseoffense = 66 }} | mindmg = 136 | maxdmg = 184 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 5 | armorpiercing = 65 | effects = | dotduration = 3 | cost = | notes = | damage1 = | baseoffense = 88 }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = 20 | uv2 = 25 | uv3 = 30 | uv4 = 35 | uv5 = 39 | uv6 = 44 | notes = | crit# = | damagemod# = | spreward# = | goldreward# = }} Cost Trivia *As of the 2.85 patch, this unit can no longer be infected. *This unit was the only premium unit to be an infection candidate. *The Deadeye appears to be holding the stock of his rifle in his left shoulder while looking through the scope with his right eye. *In the player's view, a cap is attached to the scope and opened for the Deadeye to see. However, from the front view, it is not there. *The crow on the Deadeye makes a sound effect during shooting. A second crow call is heard, but it is most likely an echo for effect. *While firing, a bullet cartridge is ejected from the gun, but the animation makes it seem that it was ejected out of the barrel, not the main body. *This Unit has second highest offense of all units, being second to the magnetic arrow attack on the Eagle Eye. Category:Units Category:Promotional Category:Nano Category:Barracks Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Sniper Attacks